This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A major goal of the COBRE project is to enhance research competitiveness by increasing the access investigators have to state-of-the-art equipment through the development of core facilities. An additional aim of the core environment is to foster interaction and collaboration between core users and core directors and to promote the exchange of technical information. Investigators have access to six critically needed Core Research Facilities (CRFs) on campus. Four of these CRFs are directly funded by the COBRE CSFN: Molecular Histology and Fluorescence Imaging, Molecular Computation and Modeling, BioSpectroscopy, and Molecular Biology and Viral Production. In the past award period, the Mass Spectroscopy and Proteomics Core was integrated and subsumed into two new cores, the Core Laboratory for Neuromolecular Production (CLNP) and the Molecular Biology and Virus Production Core (MBVP). These new cores are described below. The Center CRFs are supported not only by the present COBRE award, but also by the University Research Office and State of Montana match funding, as well as by NIH and NSF grants awarded to UM. The CRFs have continued to develop and, as planned, have served not only to enhance individual projects but also to promote collaborations. Projects emerging from these cores have begun to produce publications and to be included as a critical resource in a number of funded R01 applications by CSFN investigators as well as in submitted applications. It should be noted in this regard that in almost every instance the summary statements from grants submitted through the Center characterize the research environment as excellent/very supportive of the proposed projects.